leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Janna/Background
|alias = * The Storm's Fury |weapon_pet = * |gender = Female |race = Human (Magically altered) |birthplace = The Slums, Zaun |residence = Unknown (Possibly Piltover) |occupation = * Weather Mage * Magical regulator * (Weather Reporter ) |faction = * Independent |allies = |friends = Lux |rivals = |related = *JoJ: 105 - The Storm's Bedroom *JoJ: 112 - Whoops! Here's Janna! *JoJ: 114 - It Takes Time to Win-d *JoJ: 117 - Blitzcrank's Fleshling Compatibility Services *JoJ: 124 - Piltover Wins Annual Zeppelin Race |render = }} Lore Main= There are those sorcerers who give themselves over to the primal powers of nature, forgoing the learned practice of magic. Such a sorceress is Janna, who first learned magic as an orphan growing up amidst the chaos that is the city-state of Zaun. Janna eked out what living she could on the streets. Life was tough and dangerous for the beautiful young girl, and she survived by her wits, and by stealing when wits weren't enough. The rampant magic that characterizes Zaun was the first and most alluring tool which Janna realized could both protect and elevate her. Janna discovered that she had an affinity for a particular type of magic - the elemental magic of air. She mastered her studies of air magic in a matter of months, almost as if she was born of it. Janna went from a street vagrant to an avatar of the air virtually overnight, stunning and surpassing those who taught her. Such a rapid ascension also changed her physical appearance, giving her an otherworldly look. Seeking to right the injustice in the world (particularly the insanity that has become the city of Zaun), Janna has brought her talents to the League. She is a voice for the regulation of magical experimentation and a supporter of the development of techmaturgy, making her an indirect ally of the city-state of Piltover and the amazing techmaturgical minds that live there. Janna is also a new favorite of the League's many fans. She is often the center of attention at functions, fan appreciation days, and other celebratory events. There is something untouchable about Janna, however, and her affections can change as quickly as the wind. "Do not be captivated by Janna's beauty. Like the wind, she is one gust away from terrible destruction." |-| Expanded= The Festival of Flight Tensions between Piltover and Zaun renewed as the 16th Festival of Flight race drew near, marking the beginning of the annual Techmaturgical Conference. The city of Zaun had been named victor of the symbolic event for the last four years running, though they showed a great deal of trepidation towards the upcoming match after Piltover publicly unveiled their new state-of-the-art Zeppelin. While it's difficult to classify any dirigible as small, the appropriately named “Tailwind” aircraft was a record-breaking length of 27 meters. Not only was it the first Zeppelin to meet such small size constraints, but it also pioneered the utilization of Piltoverian Chrono-Technology. The new prototype “Chrono-propeller” engine, which received tremendous design contributions from , was rumored to manipulate time itself to reach speeds that would otherwise be impossible under Valoran’s constantly changing atmospheric conditions. The Zeppelin would be piloted in the race by , who was once one of Zaun’s most promising mage talents before defecting from the city-state several years ago.It Takes Time to Win-d Piltover Wins the Annual Zeppelin Race Janna’s record-breaking Zeppelin "Tailwind" defeated the Zaunite flagship "Lead Zeppelin" at the annual Techmaturgical Conference in Piltover. Zaun's "Lead Zeppelin" had maintained a strong lead from the race’s start in Piltover. The Zaunite flagship, a powerhouse of black metal and Zaunite techmaturgy, had claimed victory at the Conference for the past four years. As the two Zeppelins crossed the Bluewind Bay, however, Tailwind’s chrono-propeller engine allowed the craft to navigate through the bay's storms utterly unfettered, securing Piltover’s victory. Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * |-| Forecast= ;Upon starting a game on Summoner's Rift * * ;Upon starting a game on the Twisted Treeline * ;Upon starting a game on the Crystal Scar * ;Upon starting a game on the Howling Abyss * ;Upon starting a game with , , and * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * every 6 minutes today."}} * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Joke A stormcloud forms above Janna and she opens her umbrella, but is then shocked by lightning. * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Upon using * * * ;Upon fighting * ;Upon activating * * ;Upon respawning * ;Upon death * * ;Interaction with and * * Development '' was designed by Brackhar. Janna OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Janna splash art Janna OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Janna splash art Janna TempestSkin old.jpg|1st Tempest Janna splash art Janna Render old.png|Old Janna model Janna_Frostqueen_concept.jpg|Frostqueen Janna concept art (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) victorious_janna_concept.jpg|Victorious Janna concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Janna Forecast concept art.jpg|Weather Forecast Janna concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Paul Kwon) Janna Forecast Concept2.jpg|Weather Forecast Janna concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Paul Kwon) Janna_Forcast_forum_artwork.jpg|Forecast Janna artwork Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= Prior to V1.0.0.116. There are those sorcerers who give themselves over to the primal powers of nature. Originally an orphan growing up in the chaos that is the city of Zaun, Janna worked out what living she could on the streets. Life was tough for the beautiful young girl on her own. The rampant magic that characterizes Zaun was the first and most alluring tool which Janna realized could both protect and elevate her. As many magicians do, she discovered that she had an affinity for a particular type of magic - the elemental magic of air. She mastered her studies of air magic in a matter of months, almost as if she was born of it. Janna went from a street vagrant to an avatar of the air virtually overnight. Seeking to right the injustice in the world, particularly the insanity that has become the city of Zaun, Janna has brought her ethereal skills to the League of Legends. "Do not be captivated by Janna's beauty. Like the wind, she is one gust away from terrible destruction." Patch History ** Bonus AD reduced to from . * ** duration reduced to seconds from . V5.22: * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from 9. V5.17: * ** Refresh rate increased. Allies moving into or out of the area will gain/lose the effects more abruptly. * ** Base range reduced to 850 from 1100. ** Range increase per second increased to 35% from 20%. Maximum range remains roughly the same. * ** Heal per second Ability power ratio reduced to from . *** Total Ability power ratio reduced to from . V5.4: * ** Changed to "Tailwind gives all allies in range a movement speed bonus only while they are moving toward Janna" from "Tailwind gives all allies and Janna in range a movement speed bonus". ** Movmement speed changed to 8% from 5%. ** Ranged increased to 1250 from 1000 * ** increased to % from %. V5.1: * ** Missile width reduced to 120 from 150. V4.19: * General. ** New splash artwork. * ** Fixed a bug where Janna wouldn't cast Howling Gale in the direction of the cursor if she wasn't in range to cast it. * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds at all ranks from . V4.13: * ** Range increased to 1000 from 800. * ** Tooltip updated. ** Maximum knockup duration increased to 1.25 seconds from 1. ** Cooldown now begins on first cast. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 13 from 9. V4.1 * ** Channeling now begins instantly rather than after seconds. ** Total duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Healing per second increased to from . ** Total heal increased to from . V3.15: * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . V3.14: * ** Tailwind range reduced to 800 from global. ** Tailwind movement speed buff increased to 5% from 3%. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Charge damage reduced to from . * ** Passive self-movement speed buff changed to from a flat %. ** Slow debuff now scales at , capped at 80% total. ** Base slow reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Attack damage buff of the shield now scales with . ** Shield health ratio reduced to of ability power from . V3.04: * ** Fixed a bug where the knockup duration was not increasing based on charge time. ** Knockup duration when fully charged increased to 1 second from seconds. V3.03: * ** Mana cost reduced to from . V3.02: * Janna's basic attack should now feel more responsive. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.144: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Janna will no longer sometimes retain the passive bonuses while Zephyr is on cooldown. V1.0.0.142: * General ** Updated tooltips. * ** Passive movement speed reduced to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 120 at all ranks. V1.0.0.138: * ** Now knocks the target further into the air the longer it is channeled (now 80 + 10 per second channeled, from a constant 100). * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Knock back distance reduced to 875 from 1000. V1.0.0.136: * ** Attack damage bonus is now lost if the shield breaks. V1.0.0.122: * General ** New models and textures for Janna and Tempest Janna. ** All new animations for her and her skins. V1.0.0.120: * ** Is now deactivated while Janna is dead. V1.0.0.112: * ** No longer slows enemies who re-enter the storm. V1.0.0.106: * ** Now persists for her allies while Janna is dead. * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 10. * ** Heal per second reduced to from . ** Slow reduced to 30% from 40%. V1.0.0.102: * General ** Voice-overs changed. V1.0.0.94(b): * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 10 at all ranks. V1.0.0.94: * ** Knock-up time reduced by 33%. * * Fixed a bug where the particle would linger after the shield effect had been removed. V1.0.0.87: * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Reworded tooltip to indicate that Janna loses the passive movement speed while it is on cooldown. ** Fixed a bug where ranking it up would only grant the additional movement speed after Janna has refreshed the buff. * ** Mana cost increased to from . V1.0.0.86: * Stats ** Base damage increased to 49 from 46. * ** Fixed a bug that was causing inconsistent damage. ** Decreased the collision width. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Base shield amount decreased to from . ** Damage buff changed to from . V1.0.0.83: * ** No longer tosses into the air. V1.0.0.82: * Stats ** Mana per level reduced to 64 from 78. ** Base armor increased to 9 from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 11 at all ranks. ** Damage per second scaling increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Duration reduced to seconds from 12. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 12. ** It now grants a new attack damage buff, "Cyclone Strike" which persists through the shield breaking. * ** Now slows enemy units for 40% that re-enter the storm after being pushed out. V1.0.0.79: * ** Fixed a bug where it was not adding Janna's correct ability power ratio. V1.0.0.70: * ** Is now instant cast. V1.0.0.63: * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 11 seconds from 12. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cleaned up knock back effect to hit the correct area, increased knock back distance, and made knock back more consistent. ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 6. ** Heal per tick increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . V1.0.0.52: * General ** Adjusted the selection radius to match her size. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . V0.9.25.24: * General ** Changed title to the Storm's Fury from the Avatar of Air. * ** Increased cast speed. ** Now properly labeled as a slowing spell. V0.9.25.21: * General ** Rearranged ability keybindings. * Stats ** Added missing health regen per level. ** Added missing mana regen per level. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Maximum charge duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Damage per second increased to from . ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Duration increased to 12 seconds from 8. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . V0.9.22.16: Added. * (Innate) ** Janna increases the movement speed of herself and allies by 3%. * (Q) ** Janna creates a small storm that grows in size with time. On release, this storm will fly towards the direction it was cast in, dealing damage and knocking away any enemies in its path. * (W) ** Janna summons an air elemental that passively increases her movement speed and enables her to pass through units. She may also activate this ability to deal damage and slow an enemy's movement speed. * (E) ** Janna conjures a defensive gale that shields her target from incoming damage while increasing their physical damage. * (Ultimate) ** Janna surrounds herself in a magical storm throwing enemies back. After the storm has settled, soothing winds heal nearby allies while the ability is active. }} References cs:Janna/Příběh de:Janna/Background fr:Janna/Historique pl:Janna/historia ru:Жанна/Background sk:Janna/Background Category:Champion backgrounds